Adelheid
) |Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = Licht Kreis |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Female}} Adelheid (アーデルハイト Aderuhaito) is the leader of Licht Kreis and one of the six Re-Births of the world. Appearance Concept art shows Adelheid as an expressionless young woman, with long, blonde knee-length hair, black eyes and an extravagant dress that reaches down to possibly her ankles. The dress is primarily white in color with black rims and gold linings. Adelheid also wears what seems to be a cowl, one that happens to be completely separate from her dress and hangs loosely from her head and shoulders. Adelheid's attire also includes a crown shaped halo of sorts, which hovers above her. The halo appears to be gold in color, with nine segments branching off of it. In-game CG's only show Adelheid at around the head area. From what is seen, she remains blank faced, the irises in her eyes are a dim gold in color with red pupils. Personality Aside from what is already known about Adelheid, her personality remains unexplored. Many members of Licht Kreis such as Orie, Mika and Silvaria think very highly of her, while others members, such as Wagner, think otherwise. Adelheid is said to be benevolent, kind and acts as a motherly figure to the younger members of the organization, to the point of apparently chiding Silvaria with being too strict with them. Adelheid has also been said to be somewhat of a joker, as she deliberately holds back information from Wagner regarding her mission in Kanzakai. Despite all of this, Adelheid is not without her negatives. She is revealed to be manipulative of others and will send her highest ranking soldiers, predominantly Wagner, to go and kill without hesitation. Adelheid also has hints of paranoia, which is mostly down to her way of thinking and her belief that men are not to be trusted, which also fuels her possible misandry. Story Around two hundred years ago, Adelheid worked together with Waldstein to investigate the Hollow Night. Most likely under Adelheid's orders, Waldstein lead Licht Kreis' army into Japan in order to conquer the surrounding area and learn about the secrets of EXS. They soon did battle with the Night Blade, their conflict becoming known as the Licht Kreis War. However, Waldstein decided to defect from Licht Kreis and join the Night Blade after having his life saved by the combined efforts of Kuon and Vatista. Shocked and feeling betrayed, Adelheid began to believe that "men cannot be trusted" and as a result, forced out all of the male soldiers of Licht Kreis, leaving it as the all-female group it's known primarily as today. The men of Licht Kreis went on to form their own organization sometime later under the name of Ritter Schild. Abilities Adelheid is one of the six Re-Births of the world, due to this, she possesses a high amount of EXS and is presumably immortal. Hilda states that Adelheid is one of the strongest people in the world, but the actual details of her abilities haven't been revealed yet. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Non-playable Characters